bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Echo Sibyl Zele
Echo Sibyl Zele Skill 'Bursting Light's Assault (65% boost to Atk power of Thunder and Light types & recovers HP each turn) 'Burst '12th Shinto Form: Sengou (15 combo Thunder and Light attack on all enemies & probable Injury effect; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Alba Terrace (18 combo Thunder and Light attack on all enemies, adds Fire, Thunder and Light elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Zele is known as the Goddess of Thunder and one of the six Sibyl Sisters. She fought with Paula due to their differences in beliefs of humans. At first, Zele and Paula thought alike that they wanted to save the weak. However, Paula's actions crossed the line as she desired to eliminate the weak to save them. Zele was outraged by this and vowed to stop Paula. Leader Skill Score: 6/10 Zele boosts Atk of Thunder and Light units by 65%. This gives some squads more of a variety of units to choose from. Zele also recovers HP every turn. However, this means almost nothing because the heal is so small that it is barely noticeable. There are way better Leader Skills to use than this. Additionally, this Leader Skill does not benefit all units, only Thunder and Light units. When compared to Ultor's Leader Skill, Ultor boosts Atk and Def by 50% and this is to all units. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 This BB has two elements: Thunder and Light. With multiple elements, Zele will never deal weak damage. Neat, huh? However, this BB has a low damage modifier of 200%. This BB won't be dealing much damage. It's also nice to see that this BB has a probable chance of dealing Injury. However, many other units capable of inflicting Injury can do a much better job than this. Units like Tora and Nalmika can inflict status ailments with a higher probability than Zele. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Zele’s SBB utilizes a 420% damage modifier. This is a relatively low modifier and combined with Zele's relatively low Atk stat, Zele won't be dealing much damage with this SBB. It's also quite unfortunate that this SBB takes a lot of BC to fill. Don't fret! Zele has a Fire, Thunder, and Light elemental buff. This is very handy as this gives your squad more enemies to deal strong damage to. This definitely has a use in Frontier Hunter for those lacking Shida. Zele also gains a sweet 70% Spark buff. This is one of the best Spark buffs in the game and it is usable along with high hit count units. If you looked at how good Elza was in the previous metagame, you can see that Zele slightly replicates Elza’s role. Spark buffs are always good to have as it multiplies the overall damage dealt when Sparking. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 As a Leader, Zele isn't bad to use, but not all that great either. She provides the 65% Atk boost to support Thunder and Light units. However, this amount isn't enough for Zele to take a unit down with her normal attack, especially with her low stats. Her gradual HP recovery to all allies doesn’t help either as most battles tend to end on the second turn. Zele's Drop Check is just around average as it is 20 BC on normal attack. Unfortunately, Zele doesn't deal as much damage with her normal attack. With Zele's low stats, it will be hard for her to deal a sufficient amount of damage, especially with the new 7* units coming out and dominating the metagame. Stats Score: 6/10 Zele has stats that are even lower than an average 6* unit. Her Lord stats don't even come close to 2000. Not to mention that her imp boosts are very low to make up the loss. Her Lord HP stat is also in the lacking department as it barely reaches 6000. Rec is quite low, but it doesn't serve much of a problem with the HC buffers and healers available in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Zele is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Despite Zele's low stats, Zele is actually very useful in many different situations. The most notable place is Frontier Hunter. In Frontier Hunter, you earn more points when dealing more elemental weakness hits. When combo-ed with Madia, your squad will be able to utilize all elements with their buffs combined. Zele serves as a very good substitute for Shida, especially with the fact that Zele attacks with her SBB unlike Shida who does not. If you’re lacking Spark buffers like Rosetta, Claire, Elza, etc., Zele serves as a perfect substitute for whatever Spark buffer you don’t have. Conclusion Total Score: 6.6/10 Did you know it takes a total of three of every elemental Pot to evolve all of the Sibyl Sisters from 5* to 6*? Speaking of the number three, it takes 3 million Zel to evolve all of them from 5* to 6*. Would you like to see Grand Gaia Chronicles: Sibyl Sisters in the future? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Zele! Did you get Zele back when she was first released? If so, was she difficult to defeat back then? And if you got her recently, how will she help your squad? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thunder Legend Eze *Beauty Sibyl Paula *Netherking Hadaron *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Category:Blog posts